


platonic heats

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Explicit Smut, Heats, Knotting, M/M, omega!jihoon, omergaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: Daniel bites his lip. "I just want to help," he says, and Jihoon almost feels like he could cry at the sight of Daniel's hopeful, smiling eyes."Really?""People share platonic heats all the time," Daniel says, and he sounds confident enough.





	platonic heats

**Author's Note:**

> got lots of request for abo nielwink so there it is
> 
> if uncomfy with omegaverse, don't read
> 
> edited some parts of it because i didn't like it lol

Jihoon has nothing against heats, it’s part of his biology after all, but damn does he hate it sometimes.

It’s never fun being horny 24/7 and lacking any uh...real assistance to help him get the edge off when he needs to be working as an idol. Of course, there are resources prepared by the company to help their omegan idols get through heats a lot easier and faster like suppressant pills, scent-proof rooms and even toys. But those were never enough in Jihoon’s opinion and he can never voice out the method he wants in dealing with his heats because he knows it’s frowned upon in the industry.

_Omegan idols can’t have sex with other idols._

He understands why the rule exists when many idols in the past have become pregnant due to it (leading to a backlash on the idol's and sometimes, the company's reputation) but the only other person Jihoon would allow to spend his heat with was an idol so it sucked that he couldn't do anything about it. Except not become an idol himself but that was obviously not an option. 

As he sits on the bed in the scent-proof room where he’s to spend the next three days in heat, Jihoon resigns himself to use the toys the company had given him as his only means of getting off.

As he's about to open the box filled with toys, there was a knock at the door.

"Jihoon?" It was Daniel.  _Oh god_. 

Jihoon quickly hides the box under his bed and crosses the room. Why is Daniel visiting him while he’s in heat? The question doesn't fully form in his mind when he's suddenly assaulted by Daniel's scent the moment he opens the door. He is so close and smells so good, it sends a wave of need through Jihoon's body. Daniel is a powerful alpha, strong in all the ways Jihoon really likes, with big warm hands that could easily hold him down.

And he also happens to be the very man Jihoon’s omega side is screaming at him to spend his heat with. 

"Hey," Jihoon says with a weak smile.

"Wow, it's this bad already?" Daniel asks in concern, and Jihoon flushes, wondering how he must smell, and if Daniel likes it.

Jihoon decides to be honest. "Yeah, I was just about to start uhm...dealing with it actually." Sweat has begun to bead in his brow, his skin was getting warmer and his lower regions felt more sensitive than they normally were. If only Daniel had come here to ask Jihoon the one thing he wants to hear the most, instead of—

"Do you want to spend your heat with me?"

Jihoon chokes on his spit.

"What?" he squeaks out.

Daniel's turning a lovely shade of bright red. His ears are glowing, and it's spreading across his neck and Jihoon wonders just how far that blush goes down.

"I mean— I just know that heats aren’t nice to spend in alone, and I'd been meaning to ask you for a while— “

He imagines Daniel jacking off to the thought of him in heat, large hands fisting over his equally large shaft as he pumps it up and down while thinking of Jihoon riding him. Maybe he came here without even telling the managers because he heard Jihoon was in seclusion and he wanted to—

Daniel bites his lip. "I just want to help," he says, and Jihoon almost feels like he could cry at the sight of Daniel's hopeful, smiling eyes.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I've heard people sharing platonic heats before. I'm sure." Daniel says.

Some small part of Jihoon knows that if they do this, he'll be forced to rename the thing he has for Daniel. He won't be able to hide from his feelings once his heat-addled brain latches onto Daniel as a mate and uproots all his carefully buried emotions in the process.

"Okay," is what comes out of his mouth, "You can uhm...come in," Jihoon adds, taking a big step back, to put as much space between him and Daniel as possible before he gets overwhelmed by alpha scent and the thought of Daniel fingering him open and working a toy inside him— one of the big ones, Jihoon thinks dazedly, eyes sliding over to the box. He couldn't possibly think of anything else.

"Okay," Daniel says belatedly, and it sounds tense and formal in a room filled with Jihoon's need. He shuts the door and they drown into silence again. 

"Um," Jihoon says, because he's never done this before, platonically sharing a heat, and it seems impossible to do without being awkward.

"I - I'll get the toys, then?" His voice tilts up at the end like it's a question, making him sound uncertain, and Jihoon curses himself, embarrassed.

"Wait," Daniel says, and his face is red as a cherry now. Almost as red as Jihoon's hair. But his voice is steady when he says, "I didn't mean...using toys."

Jihoon gives him a bemused look.

"I could, if you wanted...I could knot you."

And oh God, just the statement alone has Jihoon pooling slick into his boxers, and he can't help the whimper that escapes his throat. Daniel swallows and stays very still, eyes carefully fixed on Jihoon's face.

The awkwardness melts away, because all Jihoon can think about is being knotted, really knotted, not just sat on a toy which he knows must be a poor substitute for the real thing, Daniel fucking him and filling him and stretching Jihoon wide on his knot.

Daniel remains still but his body is coiled with tension, reminiscent of an animal about to strike, and Jihoon wishes he would, but he knows he has to say it out loud.

"Alright," he says, and he sounds breathless already and sees Daniel's eyes go dark seconds before he's striding over and taking Jihoon's face in those big hands. Jihoon stares at him helplessly, and suddenly, he feels himself tick over and knows now that his heat won't let up until it feels like it, which is going to be days, three days of taking Daniel's cock and his knot and—

"Can I," Daniel starts, and his voice is rough, like he can't believe it, "can I scent you?"

Jihoon scoffs, because of course he would. Why would he refuse this when he's already agreed to his knot? He nods and slowly tilts his chin up, bares his neck to Daniel.

He knows the act is supposed to make alphas go wild.

And then Daniel growls, deep and bone-chilling and the sound makes Jihoon freeze in place, feeling another pulse of slick leak from him, and he's already so wet.

Daniel backs him up, one hand curled tight on his hip and pushing Jihoon until his back hits the wall hard and Daniel's pressing his nose to Jihoon's neck, his scent gland, inhaling deeply and moaning. Jihoon feels the catch of his teeth and presses into it, humming in pleasure.

"Do it," he whispers, because he knows what Daniel wants, knows what he wants, more than anything. "Mark me."

"Fuck," Daniel says hoarsely, and Jihoon moans when Daniel starts sucking a mark, hands coming up to clutch at Daniel and pull him closer, and Daniel keeps moving, biting sharp marks down Jihoon's neck and across his collarbone and Jihoon is breathless, whimpering for more because it isn't enough, isn't what he really needs—

"Hyung," he gasps eventually, tugging hard at Daniel's hair, and when Daniel looks up, his eyes go even wider. Before Jihoon can say anything, Daniel's hand slides down to his and he walks backwards to Jihoon's bed, letting Jihoon push him down and straddle his hips, rolling them hard and dirty.

"Jihoon," Daniel says, and suddenly he's flipped their positions, looming over Jihoon and pressing his thigh between Jihoon's legs, giving him something to grind down on. "Jihoon, have you got— "

 _Lube_ , Jihoon thinks, frustrated, and manages, "In the box."

Too late, he remembers what else is in the box, and Daniel's astonished expression is almost enough to distract him from the aching need inside him.

"You were gonna use these?" Daniel asks, and Jihoon flushes with embarrassment, even positioned the way he is, with what they're about to do.

"Yeah." Okay maybe they're a little on the big side, Jihoon asked for it, but—

"A little?" Daniel says in amazement, and Jihoon realises he'd been mumbling to himself. "God, I can't believe—"

"I think of you," Jihoon blurts out, and immediately covers his face with his hands. He's surprised when the bed dips with Daniel's weight, and then there's fingers at the hem of his shirt. Jihoon has to uncover his face to let Daniel strip it off him, and he's sure he's bright red, blushing even more when he sees Daniel's already down to his boxers, cock huge and hard and making Jihoon's mouth flush with wetness.

"Yeah?" Daniel asks finally, and he sounds into it. His eyes are dark when Jihoon looks at him. He hesitates. "Were you gonna fuck yourself on those toys and pretend it was me?"

"Yes," Jihoon gasps, and he trembles as Daniel undoes his jeans, tugging until they're free of his legs and Daniel can toss them aside.

"Tell me," Daniel says, and he palms Jihoon through his boxers and makes him moan but all too soon the touch is gone, as Daniel takes off his own boxers and kneels naked before Jihoon.

Jihoon knew Daniel would be big, but fuck, he can't look away— Daniel's hard, so hard and just for Jihoon, flushed and curved against his belly and Jihoon wants it in him now. Daniel's eyes fix on the movement of his hips as Jihoon helps wriggle out of his boxers, and then Daniel just sits there.

"I want your knot," Jihoon breathes, gaze heavy and unfocused and desperately hoping he'll spur Daniel into doing something, anything. "I think of you, imagine it's you filling me up, fucking me so hard—"

"Fuck," Daniel whispers, and Jihoon actually cries out at the first touch to his slick hole, trying desperately to squirm down, but Daniel takes them away, moving to pool lube onto his fingers instead. "I'm gonna give that to you, Jihoon," Daniel says, and Jihoon moans when Daniel starts rubbing him, so, so wet. "Gonna fill you and fuck you and knot you better than any other alpha—"

"I haven't had another alpha," Jihoon blurts out, and Daniel's eyes snap to his. It occurs to Jihoon on some level that this might not be the best thing to reveal to an alpha about to take him but all he wants is for Daniel to know that he's his. "No one but you."

"Jihoon," Daniel moans, and Jihoon hums and squirms down when Daniel slides a finger inside him, undeterred by Jihoon's lack of experience. "I'll make it good, I promise, baby—"

And _baby_ makes Jihoon's back arch and he gasps, "Hyung," and pulses with another wave of slick over Daniel's fingers. When he manages to open his eyes, he catches sight of Daniel's awed expression and flushes red, trembling.

"You're so wet," Daniel says in amazement, and Jihoon moans when he withdraws his fingers only to rub at the slick pooling from Jihoon's hole, pushing some back in and returning to fingering Jihoon open, two this time.

"Only for you, Niel hyung," Jihoon breathes, and he spreads his legs as wide as he can, watching Daniel's eyes darken, his jaw tense. He's holding himself back. "Niel hyung," Jihoon repeats, sure that was what Daniel was caught on, and knows he's right when Daniel bites his lip, avoiding Jihoon's eyes and curling his fingers.

He cries out when Daniel nudges his prostate, but it doesn't deter Jihoon from whispering, "Do you like that?"

Daniel pushes deeper instead of replying, rubs Jihoon's prostate mercilessly until he's trembling and sweating and pleading, "Daniel, Daniel, please—!"

Jihoon can't seem to stop moaning, and he squirms as he feels the way he's starting to leak, not just in little pulses but continuously, and the sensation makes him whine as Daniel still doesn't reply.

"I've never had an omega in heat," Daniel says eventually, and he finally gives Jihoon a third finger and Jihoon moans in absolute relief. "I've never...I don't know how to—"

A swell of heat runs through Jihoon at that; he'll be the first to take Daniel's knot, and he hums, reaching up to put his hands on Daniel's back.

"I think we'll manage," he says breathlessly, and then, because Daniel is studiously avoiding his eyes again, adds, "You'll know what to do, Niel hyung," and Jihoon is shocked when Daniel actually whimpers.

"You calling me that," Daniel pants, "I feel like I'm gonna—fuck, I don't know— "

Jihoon's fingers curl tighter into Daniel's back as Daniel finds his prostate again, and finds himself gasping, "Please, I'm ready," and Daniel looks doubtful, pulling out but then thumbing at Jihoon's hole, running his fingers through the slick there. Jihoon shivers and moans and wonders if Daniel realises he's teasing, because his expression is so awed, gaze fixed between Jihoon’s legs and finally dragging up to meet his eyes.

"You're so gorgeous," Daniel breathes, and Jihoon flushes because yeah, every other response is a natural one to an omega in heat, but this? Daniel continues, "You're always so gorgeous, Jihoon," and that isn't an alpha thing, that's—

Well. Jihoon isn't sure what it is, but suddenly Daniel's hands are trailing loosely down his legs and his voice is so rough when he says, "Turn over," that Jihoon whimpers.

He feels so empty, bereft without Daniel's fingers and the thought makes him shiver, because Daniel's fingers are so big, bigger than Jihoon's, and he's going to give him something even better. Jihoon trembles on hands and knees, waiting.

"Daniel," he complains, tilting his hips higher in invitation.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Daniel chuckles, and he presses closer so they're skin-to-skin the way Jihoon needs. There's a tearing noise, and then Jihoon feels the bed shift as Daniel moves.

"Were there condoms in there?" Jihoon asks suddenly, rationality returning with the sound of the wrapper.

"Don’t worry, there is," Daniel says, and there's a smile in his voice.

Jihoon hates the sudden influx of his natural omega instincts— the ones that hiss at the thought of wearing a condom, not feeling Daniel without a barrier, not being filled and plugged up with Daniel's come— because they're so stupid, and embarrassing. It's not like Jihoon wants to have a baby, but there's nothing his body wants more than to be full of Daniel's come and cock and knot.

"It's okay, that's natural," Daniel says, as if he could read Jihoon’s mind and Jihoon stops himself from making the plaintive whine involuntarily leaving his lips. "I know," Daniel whispers, like it's a secret, "I - God, I wish I could come in you."

Jihoon moans, long and loud, and Daniel starts pressing inside, groaning as Jihoon opens so easily for him, naturally slick and made easier by stretching and lube. Taking all of Daniel seems to take forever, he's so big, so thick, and Jihoon can feel the way his body starts to accommodate like a good omega should, so wet and hot and clenching around the cock inside him.

"Oh, baby...you feel so, feel so good," Daniel pants, and Jihoon whines and turns his head to the side, trying to entice Daniel with the display of submission to mark his neck, mark him up so Jihoon will have reminders of this long after his heat is over.

"Niel hyung," Jihoon says, and it comes out as a sob. "I need... I need you to—"

 _Breed me_ , Jihoon thinks, but he chokes on the words as Daniel starts moving, the slow drag of his cock agonising as Jihoon pants and manages, "Faster."

Daniel makes a strangled noise but doesn't lose control, continues withdrawing so slowly and pushing back inside at the same pace, and Jihoon feels like he could scream.

"Daniel, please," he says breathlessly, because sure, some part of him knows that Daniel's being responsible, making sure Jihoon's prepared and relaxed, but another part of him wants Daniel's knot splitting him open _now_.

"Okay," Daniel says finally, and Jihoon hiccups a moan as Daniel bottoms out again. "I got you, baby."

And then he moves, pulling out and thrusting back in hard, hard enough to make Jihoon moan and spread his legs helplessly wider as Daniel starts fucking him properly, the way they both want it, harder, and faster, and—

"Harder, please, harder," Jihoon begs, and Daniel changes position, leaning forward to press his chest to Jihoon's back and Jihoon cries out at the new angle, Daniel's cock brushing his prostate. He collapses onto his forearms, unable to hold himself up any longer, tilting his hips up so Daniel slides deeper inside him.

"Tell me how it feels," comes Daniel's voice, deep, commanding, and Jihoon grows wetter just at the sound of it, leaking slick around Daniel's cock and pooling pre-come onto the sheets beneath him.

"Full," Jihoon gasps, and he doesn't know how to say it. He didn't know it would feel like this, didn't know he'd be so desperate for Daniel's hands all over him, feel so empty and aching even stuffed with Daniel's cock, because it's not what he really wants.

Daniel slips an arm around Jihoon's chest for leverage, pulls Jihoon roughly back onto his cock on each thrust and Jihoon wails, arching his back and gasping into the pillow, unable to catch his breath. He reaches wildly behind him and grabs Daniel's hair, wanting him deeper, wanting it faster, wanting—

"Daniel," he sobs, suddenly aching with the need to come, the need to be knotted, and Daniel's hand tightens on his chest, "Daniel, I can't—"

"I've got you," Daniel says, and he sounds wrecked, "can you...I want you to come for me, Jihoonie, can you do that?"

He moves his hand down, teasing Jihoon's nipples and ribs and waist and wrapping it around Jihoon's cock and Jihoon comes hard at the touch, a cry of Daniel's name torn from his lips as he trembles and keeps himself upright, and Daniel keeps fucking him.

"Niel hyung," Jihoon cries, because his need is satisfied for now but he's too empty and he needs, "Hyung, I want your knot, please."

"I know," Daniel says roughly, "I'm gonna give it to you, baby."

"Please," Jihoon can't help the words spilling from him, "I need you so badly."

Daniel hushes him with soft sounds, and as his lips brush Jihoon's neck. Jihoon goes hot all over.

"Mark me," he blurts out, and Daniel's cock twitches inside him but he keeps going, until finally Jihoon can feel Daniel's knot swelling, the stretch making him whine. "Mark me, Niel hyung," he begs, trying to elicit a response by baring his neck, hearing Daniel growl and hoping. 

Daniel buries his face against Jihoon's neck as he comes, and it goes on forever, his knot swelling and catching and locking and Jihoon can't stop moaning, feeling split open and agonisingly full like he never has before. He feels the hint of Daniel's teeth and whimpers as Daniel bites him, quickly soothing it with his tongue but sending shivers all through Jihoon's body.

"Niel hyung," he says weakly, and Daniel makes a soothing sound.

There's a part of him — a tiny, traitorous, heat-muddled part that grows bigger by the second — that's disappointed Daniel didn't mate him. Jihoon's mating gland throbs as Daniel sucks another mark, so close but not close enough.

"You smell incredible," Daniel whispers, and Jihoon lets his head hang forward. "Fuck, Jihoon, I love—"

And yeah, Jihoon might be heat-loopy on their combined scents, on the thickness of Daniel's knot stretching him open like he was born to take it, but he knows what Daniel was about to say, and has the common sense not to blurt out the same, no matter how much his omega side cries for it.

Jihoon doesn't think Daniel would believe him if he pretended he hadn't heard, so he moans instead, loud and eager, and clenches down on Daniel's knot.

They both cry out, and fuck, Jihoon hadn't expected it to feel like...like that.

"Daniel," he gasps.

Daniel makes a breathless, desperate sound, and it floods Jihoon with helpless heat to make his alpha feel good, feel his cock twitch helplessly inside him.

"We need to turn over," Daniel says and Jihoon pants as they shift, Daniel's careful hands on his hip and shoulder turning them onto their sides. Daniel can't get any deeper, but the movement rubs him harder against Jihoon, teases his prostate, and Jihoon swallows his pleading moan.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks when he's got them situated, running his hand down Jihoon's side and making him shiver. "How does it feel, is it— "

"Good," Jihoon breathes, and he imagines Daniel blushing and is abruptly sad that he can't see his alpha's face. "You feel so good, I'm so full."

"I wish I could feel you," Daniel says, and he moves his hand to rest on Jihoon's lower belly and it makes Jihoon's breath hitch, imagining Daniel can feel himself through his stomach, and oh God, he is getting stupid with heat. "I wish you were full of my come."

"Fuck," Jihoon says weakly, because he wants it so badly, but he knows Daniel is just stupid with pheromones and knotting, too; knows Daniel doesn't really want that, and it stings, a little. "How long will we be— "

"It's longest the first time," Daniel says quickly, like he couldn't handle the word knotted out of Jihoon's mouth. "So, uh...we should probably sleep."

Jihoon has no idea how Daniel expects him to sleep like this, full of his cock and knot, but he pretends, breathing slow and deep until he's sure Daniel is asleep, but it's only minutes later when Daniel speaks, and Jihoon almost jumps but catches himself just in time.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Daniel asks, very quietly. He's probably hoping that Jihoon's asleep, too, but Jihoon's wide awake, savouring the stretch and greedily committing every moment Daniel is inside him to memory.

It was good while it lasted whispers his traitorous mind.

"We don't have to," he says softly, and it cracks his heart open down the middle. Daniel doesn't reply, and Jihoon feels like he's bleeding. "Heat does strange things to us, right?"

"Right," Daniel echoes, and Jihoon winces in an attempt to stop his face scrunching up, because that hurts. "My knot," Daniel says suddenly, and Jihoon clenches down instinctively and Daniel's still hard inside him but the knot has gone down, leaving Jihoon a little loose and wishing that Daniel's come was leaking out of him. "Fuck," Daniel breathes, and Jihoon flushes.

"Sorry," he says, but he moans when Daniel pulls out, clenching down in a desperate attempt to keep Daniel inside of him.

"Shh," Daniel whispers, and he strokes a soothing hand over Jihoon's back as he tries to turn over. "I'm just gonna clean up, I'll be right back."

Jihoon supposes condoms can't be very pleasant afterwards, even ones made specially for heat and rut, but it still pains him to watch Daniel walk away from him.

Daniel doesn't keep him waiting long, and Jihoon reaches for him like a child, hand outstretched and smiling as Daniel interlocks their fingers and gets back into bed, running a hand down Jihoon's side as he does.

"Don't stop touching me," Jihoon begs, sated for now but still needing his alpha, needing hands on his body and a soft voice in his ear.

"Okay," Daniel soothes, and Jihoon moans as Daniel settles between his legs, quickly tightening his thighs around Daniel's waist to keep him there. Daniel drops his head to the curve of Jihoon's neck, and Jihoon would be content to just lie there and cling but then Daniel comes back up and kisses him, long and deep until Jihoon's sure he can't breathe, drawing deep lungfuls of air even as he drags Daniel back down.

Daniel lets Jihoon touch him everywhere, puts up with the slide of hands over his back, slipping down to squeeze his ass after months of watching Daniel walk away; Daniel even moans when Jihoon squeezes his pecs, brushing his thumbs over taut nipples and watching Daniel's face crumple.

He starts trembling after a while, so Jihoon stops caressing him, drawing Daniel down for a sweet kiss instead, and then he feels like he's drowning and blurts out, "I do want to talk about it."

Daniel's expression goes guarded immediately, his body tensing on top of Jihoon. He doesn't pretend not to know what Jihoon's talking about.

"It was like you said," Daniel says stiffly. "Heat does strange things. We're all hopped-up on pheromones right now."

"You're lying," Jihoon says, and Daniel turns red with embarrassment. He starts moving away, and Jihoon is struck with a horrible heat-triggered fear that his alpha is going to leave, going to abandon him in his heat. He emits a painful whine, instinctively terrified. "No," he blurts out desperately, mind repeating _don't leave don't leave don't leave_ —

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Daniel says, and he stops moving as soon as he realises Jihoon is hurting. "I won't leave you, I promise."

"Please, Niel hyung," Jihoon says softly, and he can feel the tell-tale itch of his heat becoming hungry again but pushes it down. Daniel's eyes go sad, and Jihoon holds his breath.

"Alright," he says.

This time Daniel does climb off him, but he tugs Jihoon up too, so they're sitting cross-legged opposite each other.

"I don't want to regret anything," Daniel says, and he breathes out in a long hiss. "I don't want you to regret anything." Jihoon waits, and then Daniel takes his hand in both of his, clasping it gently, and says, "I love you."

They're both naked, and Jihoon can already feel himself starting to leak in preparation for the next round, and the sheets are filthy and so is he, and it isn't the love confession Jihoon had dreamed of but it's Daniel, and Jihoon crawls forward to kiss him hard.

"You're an idiot," he tells Daniel, and Daniel's expression goes from fearful to dreamlike.

"I know," Daniel says, and his smile is dopey and makes Jihoon feel warm inside.

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to say it, when the time came, but it's not hard for Jihoon to say, "I love you," any nerves vanishing with the sight of Daniel's smile as he leans to kiss Jihoon again.

"This was a really stupid idea," Daniel says when Jihoon bites him, shivering with the increasing demands of his heat. "I thought I could handle looking after you, just as a friend, just for a few days, but God, I couldn't."

Jihoon shifts uncomfortably, not wanting to spoil the moment but also needing, but Daniel seems to understand, caressing Jihoon's cheek and waiting for his word.

"The Great Kang Daniel can't do something? Maybe I should be looking after you instead. " Jihoon teases, and pushes Daniel down onto his back, warming at the sight of Daniel's fond expression.

"Maybe you should."

"What do we tell the managers?"

"Well I've heard dating rumors are becoming popular nowadays."

They laugh as they fall onto each other, kissing and hugging and through the heat and the pheromones, Jihoon thinks he can enjoy having his heat from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> i also write stuff u can only see in my twt: [captivefairy_ji](http://twitter.com/captivefairy_ji)


End file.
